The long range goal of this project is to establish a Center of Biomedical Research Excellence that serves two primary function: i) to advance our understanding of Structural and Functional Neuroscience and ii) to increase the number of NIH-RO1-funded investigators in Montana. We propose to create a Center for Structural and Functional Neuroscience at the University of Montana using a well balanced combination of new faculty recruitment, development of needed instrumentation, and sub- project support for talented young faculty already in place. Research in the proposed Center will emphasize CNS protein structure and function as related to signal transduction, development and neurodegeneration. This thematic focus, not only builds on existing faculty strengths, but also represents a field in which interdisciplinary research at a growing University (without a medical school) can make a significant contribution to one of the highest priority health care issues facing our nation: understanding and lessening the burden of neurological diseases. The proposed Center will be developed using the following specific aims: Aim I - Enhance the critical mas of competitive neuroscientists at the University of Montana through strategic recruitment of three new faculty. Aim II - Promote the development of competitive neuroscience faculty through the support of individual subprojects Aim III - Enhance the infrastructure for neuroscience research through the acquisition of critically needed instrumentation for a shared core spectroscopy lab for studies of CNS protein structure and function. Aim IV - Establish a support network for Center neuroscientists that promotes infrastructure development, collaborative interaction and, most importantly, mentoring.